Character
Creating Your Character In order to play this game, you will need a character. Your character is a person in the game that you pretend to be; you decide their capabilities, make their decisions, and roll checks to see how well they perform. To make a character, you will need a character sheet. * Fighter or Rogue: Download a Character Sheet (PDF) * Wizard, Sorcerer, Priest or Barbarian: Download a Character Sheet (PDF) If you would like a simplified, step-by-step walkthrough for creating your character, click here. Origin All characters begin play at level 0, unless the Game Master explicitly grants characters starting Experience to start the campaign at a higher level. To create your character, choose your race, choose your background, then choose your alignment. Race When you choose your race, you may gain training in one Skill or Weapon Proficiency of your choice from your race's Proficiencies list, and then choose one of your race's Languages that you know. Background When you choose your background, you gain training in the Skill related to your background, and a +1 modifier to your choice of one of two ability scores related to the background. Alignment Your alignment does not provide you with any particular training, but is an expression of your character's ethical views and philosophy. Ability Scores Next, you assign your ability scores. There are several ways of doing this. The first is called the essential array: If you wish more flexibility, you may construct your character using the point buy system, which allows you to choose each ability score from a pool of 40 'build points': Finally, if you wish to harken back to the days of randomness, you may generate random ability scores: Character Class Next, you may choose your character class. Choosing your character class consists of three steps: a theme, a role, and one style-based class feature. Once you have made those choices, you choose two at-will feats from the lists available to your role and style. Additional Languages and Proficiencies Finally, all characters gain one additional Training in a Weapon, Skill, or Armor proficiency of their choice that they do not already have Expertise in. Then, choose a number of additional known Languages of your choice equal to your Intelligence modifier. If your Intelligence is 15 or higher, you may choose one additional Skill of your choice to train in. Leveling Up As your character goes on adventures, they will earn Experience (XP). Experience is a measure of how seasoned your character is, and thus how powerful they have become. Once you reach certain experience milestones, you gain a Character Level. Character Levels At level 0, your character is just beginning their career. Expect to face serious challenges at every turn, until you finally get your feet under you. At level 1, you are beginning to understand what it means to be an adventurer. You can face challenges with some confidence, but should still be wary of dangers beyond your ken. At level 1, you gain the ability to use your per-encounter or daily feats more often, and get to pick a new class feature from your character class. This will give you at least one new per-encounter or daily feat, although certain class features might give you more. At level 2, you are beginning to understand what it means to be an adventurer. You can face challenges with some confidence, but should still be wary of dangers beyond your ken. At level 2, you get to pick a new at-will feat from your character class, and choose one of your ability scores to increase by +1. Humans may not increase any ability score beyond 18, while other races have three abilities that they may increase up to 20. At level 3, you are beginning to learn the skills and wisdom necessary to survive in the wider world. You have had a few adventures under your belt, and have experienced a share of victories and near-defeats. At level 3, you gain the ability to use your per encounter feats more often, and get to pick a new class feature from your character class. This will give you at least one new per-encounter or daily feat, although certain class features might give you more. The level 4 hero is a man at the peak of mundane expertise. Beyond this vista lie the tales of the truly heroic, the fates of those who might someday become legendary. At level 4, you get to pick a new at-will feat from your character class, and choose one of your ability scores to increase by +1. Humans may not increase any ability score beyond 18, while other races have three abilities that they may increase up to 20. The Level 5 hero has his first taste of true earth-shaking power. It is heady and dangerous, but the thrill drives many on to greater things - or to their doom, as the fates may decree. At level 5, you gain the ability to use your per encounter or daily feats more often, and get to pick a new class feature from your character class. This will give you at least one new per-encounter or daily feat, although certain class features might give you more. By level 6 you have probably built a substantial local reputation for yourself. Your foes fear you, and those you have aided adore you. This is the stage at which some turn to kingdom-building, and others to wanderlust. At level 6, you get to pick a new at-will feat from your character class, and choose one of your ability scores to increase by +1. Humans may not increase any ability score beyond 18, while other races have three abilities that they may increase up to 20. At level 7, you are beginning to feel out the extent of your power, and understand what it means for you and the world around you. You may begin to feel the need to seek out quests and adventures simply to test your mettle, or may take on a particular cause or crusade that matches your skill and passion. At level 7, you gain the ability to use your per encounter feats more often, and get to pick a new class feature from your character class. This will give you at least one new per-encounter or daily feat, although certain class features might give you more. A level 8 adventurer has settled into their path and begun to gain a name for themselves. They can expect to have a reputation that stretches across kingdoms, and may have allies and enemies in unexpected places who have heard of them and would have words - or worse - with them. At level 8, you get to pick a new at-will feat from your character class, and choose one of your ability scores to increase by +1. Humans may not increase any ability score beyond 18, while other races have three abilities that they may increase up to 20. A level 9 adventurer is beginning to get a taste for the true power that awaits him beyond the mere lives of heroes. He is beginning to see that something - be it fate, luck or superlative skill - sets him apart from those around him. At level 9, you gain the ability to use your per encounter or daily feats more often, and get to pick a new class feature from your character class. This will give you at least one new per-encounter or daily feat, although certain class features might give you more. A level 10 adventurer is without peer in the world of mortals. He is beginning to stretch the boundaries of what the world can offer him - most mundane concerns are so trivial as to be beneath his notice, and only the truly legendary quests even challenge him. At level 10, you get to pick a new at-will feat from your character class, and choose one of your ability scores to increase by +1. Humans may not increase any ability score beyond 18, while other races have three abilities that they may increase up to 20. Once you reach level 11, you are beyond the scope of these rules. Gaining Experience The most common way to gain experience is through combat. In combat, you will fight many different kinds of monsters. Each monster has a level, just like your character. Each monster also has a challenge rating, which is one of four possible types. Solo Monsters Solo creatures are practically an encounter unto themselves. A solo monster typically has twice the hit points of a player character of the same level - often this is because they are twice the size of a player character or more. A solo monster calculates its vitality score and at-will, daily and per-encounter feats the same way as a player character, but their attacks are often twice as deadly. When you defeat a solo creature, your party gains Experience equal to its level times 500. This experience is divided evenly among all party members that participated in the encounter. Elite Creatures Elite creatures are on the same power level as player characters - technically, player characters are elite creatures. An elite creature has the full listed hit points and vitality of a player character of the same level, and learns and performs at-will, daily and per-encounter feats just like a player character. When you defeat an elite creature, your party gains Experience equal to its level times 200. This experience is divided evenly among all party members that participated in the encounter. Standard Creatures Standard creatures are less powerful than elites, and represent typical threats in an encounter. A standard creature has half the total number of hit points of an elite creature, and only has a vitality score of two (and hence only two healing reserves). Standard creatures are automatically defeated by any critical hit effect. Each standard creature has up to three at-will feats available to their class and race, and one per-encounter or daily feat. They may use that daily or per-encounter feat only once during the encounter. When you defeat a standard creature, your party gains Experience equal to its level times 100. This experience is divided evenly among all party members that participated in the encounter. Minions Minions are the fodder of a typical adventure. You do not need to track a minion's hit points - they are automatically defeated by any damaging attack that hits them, or by any damaging effect that does not make an attack roll. If a minion is undamaged (not bloodied), they are bloodied by any damaging 'miss' effect; otherwise, they are killed. Minions may only use at-will feats, and never roll for damage; most minions have between one and three at-will actions. Minions always operate in groups; a group of up to 4 identical minions makes a single Initiative roll for the entire group, and each minion in the group acts simultaneously on the same turn. During each minion group's turn, all minions in that group that can perform a move action do so together as a single move action, and then all minions in that group that can perform a standard action do so together as a single standard action. When you defeat a minion creature, your party gains Experience equal to its level times 25. This experience is divided evenly among all party members that participated in the encounter. Generic Minion Template * Armor: 15 + 1/2 level. * Fortitude/Reflex/Will: 12 + 1/2 level **''(optional: +2 to one, -2 to one other).'' * Spot/Sense: Use Will defense. Basic attack (+5 vs. Armor); 7 + level damage. Initiative: +5 + 1/2 level.